talesfromjuniperfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shards
The Shards are a collection of powerful magical gemstones corresponding to both the eight schools of magic and a divine entity. The Soup Troop first encountered a Shard in Whyton when Sirrias touched one and received a vision of his father. Later, Sirrias received a vision from his sister telling him the locations of the other shards and instructing him to collect them all and use them to contact or summon her. When holding a Shard, the holder appears to have the ability to converse with the god associated with the shard, and can perform magical acts in moments of desperation. These effects correspond to the shard's school of magic. The Shards Abjuration The Shard of Abjuration was collected by the Soup Troop in Old Draughmoor, where it was guarded by the paladin of Tyr, Glory. This shard is associated with Tyr, the god of Justice. Abjuration is the magic of protection; this shard is currently held by Ghorza. Illusion The Shard of Illusion was the first shard collected by the Soup Troop, found in the village of Whyton. This shard is associated with Tymora, the god of Luck. Illusion is the magic of making, well, illusions. It is currently held by Sirrias. Enchantment This shard's location is not exactly known. Enchantment spells affect the minds of others, influencing or controlling their behavior. Divination The Shard of Divination was collected by the Soup Troop from Gok the Reckless following his duel with Ghorza in Fort Maw. This shard is associated with the elven forest deities of Mielikki and Sylvanas. Divination is the magic of knowledge; knowing facts, past, present and future. It is currently held by Ghorza. Evocation The shard of Evocation was embedded within the heart of the tyrranical demigod dragon Bladefire, the mind-controlling insurgent of the SIlverwing Clan. Evocation is the power to command and control the elemental forces, primarily for damaging purposes. It is currently held by Kinna. Transmutation The Shard of Transmutation was collected by the Soup Troop from the Vault of Gate, within the Stonedawn family vault. This shard is associated with Mask, god of Thieves(?). Transmuation is the magic of turning material, things or beings into other material, things or beings. It is currently held by Brodo. Necromancy The Shard of Necromacy was being used and abused by Kru'el in the city of Velk'velve, a secret city sequestered underneath the unknowable shifting lands of Durotar. This shard is associated with The Raven Queen, diety of souls and rest. Necromacy is the magical power over life and death. It is currently in posession of K'harth. Conjuration This shard's location is not exactly known.Conjuraiton is the ability to summon, create or teleport things. Shard Locations According to Sirrias' Sister during the initial vision, the shards were located at the following locations. These locations have since changed. Sirrias possess a map of Juniper that shows the real-time locations of the shards: * Vesuvius * Grove of the Eagle * Durotar * Gate * Old Draughmoor * Whyton * Hill of Kings * Desolate Wastes